Curiosity kills, or does it?
by The Mental Norselord
Summary: Chopper and Robin experiments on making the Rumble ball compatible for other fruit users. Following Robins consumption of said ball, she experiences a rather unusual sideeffect. A sideeffect she plans to keep as a secret from the rest of the crew.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is going to be my first fiction on this site, and my first ever... ever. So please bare with any and hopefully all of the faults that are in the text ^^. I´m still trying to keep the character "in character" as much as i can, not sure if i´m doing a good job with it yet.

So yeah. I wrote this due to the lack of RobinXNami, especially the more casual ones. Although i´m not entirely sure what rating i should go for, the story has potential to go either way. But you can all comment and review of what you think and if i should turn the story into an M-rating.

Anyway, i hope you enjoy!

Warning: Contains attempts at humor and Robin growing a DONG. Casual, right?

Disclaimer: Yeah, i don´t own anything... maybe a bed, but i´m not sure yet...

**Chapter 1**

"This is certainly unexpected. How long would you assume these effects would last, Doctor-san?"

"T-to be honest... I´d don´t really know for sure. The amount and type of ingredients used, creates a very volatile substance that reacts in a very un-specific way, in regards to your powers. It could well last between a couple of hours or days. Weeks at worst."

Chopper found himself in a bit of a worry-mode due to recent events. Robin had previously asked him if it was possible to modify his Rumble Balls to suit the powers that Robin possessed. Making said ball, that would affect the powers of a Devil Fruit and have lasting effect, yet not permanent, was very time consuming.

"Then I guess there´s nothing more to it then. It might be a little, different, but I don´t see any reason why it would do any harm. Rest assured, Doctor-san, you´ll figure something out."

"But what about the others!"

"They´ll find out sooner or later. There´s more to it than just hiding it."

Chopper tried his best not to blush too much. But for some unexplained reason, blushes seems to project themselves, even on the outside of his fur. Robin couldn´t resist but to smile at the little doctor as he explained all the new "aspects" of the special Rumble Ball she had just consumed.

"I´ll be fine, Doctor-san. If it becomes too much, I will just have to bend over and cover it, right?"

She left the reindeers office with a slight chuckle as she closed the door behind her. And poor Chopper scratched his head, and wondered what he could have done wrong with the formula. He was positive that he mixed it properly. Even though he had made a mistake, it had remained a small one. And could calm down knowing that he can always drag her back for more studies and check up on developments.

The day was a very bright and sunny one. Nothing much really happened on this chaotic sea. A few clouds, a few birds. Even the fishes seemed to be having fun. By mocking the ships sharpshooter by jumping beside the float of his fishing rod, and aptly dodged the provocative words that was very conveniently thrown at them, as a response. Franky had suggested that they should try his new invention, which he obviously named after himself, added some extra crude words that belonged to the ammunition used. Or to some at least; "The Shitty Machinegun". After momentarily seeing what the commotion was about. Sanji had swiftly returned to swooning the fair maiden before him, and showering her in many different delicacies. This of course, earned a snarl from the ships more serious member.

Zoro watched as everyone did away with all their concerns of more pressing matters. He at least knew that his nap was more than justified. He had overcome his previous record for the number of "Upside down, thumb Push-ups" he could do. Regaining his cool, Zoro tried to drift away into his sleep once more. This was, unfortunately, disturbed once again...

A massive, thunderous boom filled the skies. As if the world itself had ruptured and had divided from a single cataclysmical event. The sound echoed through the air, piercing it, splitting the sea and shattering the very fabric of time. Luffy had been struck, by what could only be described as the apocalypse itself. The fist of God had descended upon the heretic, with outmost fury. No doubt, judging the foul being for its atrocious actions towards everything good and just! The connection of "fist and face" had no doubt been the origin of the sound. And the Captain found himself being "projectile´d" backwards, with a ferocious force. A thin line of smoke rose from the fist, assuring it´s spectators, that "The smack", had been laid, and thoroughly brought down to the required level, and beyond. This would of course be the way Usopp would have told the story, to any person who had not witnessed the true event.

"******* BAKA!". Luffy winched, rubbed his swollen face and glared at orange, blurry thing in front of him.

"Why did you hit me, Nami!"

"Why would I NOT hit you? You ate my money!"

"I only ate a little!". *SMACK*

"What the hell made you think, even slightly, that eating MY MONEY, would be a GOOD IDEA?".

Luffy tried his best at making the most adorable puppy face he could and pouted.

"But I´ve never tasted money before..."

This caused Nami to convey her feelings, the way she knew best. Making a face that could best be described as; A resemblance between the famous "Troll face,"but without the happy, and the scene of "This is Sparta." Whilst of course, bringing "The pain" downwards on Luffy.

"Yohohoho... Going for pink today, Nami-san!"

Nami didn´t care much for Brookes comment really. She was way too busy pummeling the "rubber" out of Luffy.

"Stop ogling Nami-swan´s panties you, rattling pervert!"

The comment caused Zoro to heighten his right eyebrow at the chef, what a hypocrit.

"You´re the one to talk, _**ero-whirlpool**_..."

"Ehh, looks like the shitty, _**rail-decoration**_ grew enough IQ to speak"

"You wanna fight?"

"Bring it."

Just as the two were about to charge at each other, no doubt ending with the entire crew sighing and ducking for cover. Robin decided to intervene and fix a few other minor annoying matters.

"Oh, look at the time, isn´t it time for dinner soon, Cook-san?"

"MESHI! Oi, Sanji! Is it time for food? I´m Hungry!"

"Shut the hell up, Shitty-Rubber! And more importantly... YES, ROBIN-CHWAAAAN! I´ll get to work on preparing a most captivating feast for you two beautiful ladies! You shitty men can eat too..."

Robin chuckled slightly at how easy it is control the situation on the ship. It´s become a minor hobby of hers, playing a little with the heart-shaped chef. But it´s always good to keep Nami from killing the poor Captain. And the opportunity had been taken swiftly. Luffy was now found bugging Usopp and Franky, while they were fine-tuning their new machine.

Nami went to sit besides Robin and take a bite off one of the many cookies Sanji had left them before. She seemed a lot more calm. But that was Nami in a nutshell; swift to distribute divine judgment, and swift at continuing her leisurely and relaxing sunbath.

"Aaaah, that idiot... He never learns. Doesn´t matter how many times I try to beat it into him, he still does stupid things."

"You shouldn´t be so hard on the poor captain, he´s just curious."

"I know, but he should know better than to EAT. MY. MONEY. And you know what they say about curiosity... By the way Robin, how come you´re wearing pants at day like this? It´s way too hot to be wearing anything."

"Oh? I guess I didn´t notice. But I can go change to something lighter if you want?"

"Haha! I couldn´t care less if you ran around naked on the ship, whatever makes you comfortable!"

"I´ll remember that next time I´m faced with indecisiveness when picking clothing."

"But please consider the crew first. Could you imagine how Sanji would react if he saw you like that!"

Robin gave out a small chuckle at the mental image of Sanji in that very scenario.

"That would be rather interesting, wouldn´t it?

The time kept passing on the ship like any other day, filled with laughter and joy. Even with the occasional beatings of course. But the men of the crew grew more and more weary, the more time went on. They knew that they could let their guard down, even for a single moment. Otherwise that vacuum cleaner of a human, would steal all their food, like usual. It usually was like this before any major event where food was presented in large portions. The ladies however, chatted on in peace, both unaware of the events that were about to unfold before them.

Please comment/review, thanks! The future of this fic depends on it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I´m still quite alive thank you! Not going to stop writing this easily! I´ve had quite a few major tasks that needed my outmost attention. But I´m back to bring you the second chapter of this "I hope to be successful series"! I really, really appreciate the reviews I´ve gotten so far. I mean holy hell. I couldn´t ask for better reviews on my first chapter. Makes me all "pitter patter"! So let´s not waste any more time! Chapter 2 awaits! Oh, and hopefully I´ll make it a lot easier to read, this site is absolutely horrible for newcomers who don´t know that the word files you upload goes through a freaking lawnmower…

Chapter 2

"Waaaaah! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes…"

"I only took a little, you greedy jerk!"

"Do it again and I will cut you…"

"Gulp*"

Yes, it´s food-time on the Sunny. And what could be more normal than Luffy trying to steal the food from his friends? Although, they were becoming more and more experienced at warding off the hyperactive black hole.

Everyone was having a great time eating and talking about various different things. Franky and Usopp talked about their usual mechanical endeavors and various inventions they want to craft. Brook was having the time of his life watching Zoro fend off the captain's continuous assaults on his food. And Sanji of course, were busy making sure the ladies had everyone they needed during the dinner.

"Would the two angels of heaven, care for a glass of wine to accompany today's dish?"

"Why thank you cook-san."

"Anything for my beautiful Robin-Chwan and Nami-Swan!"

"Oi! Cook-bro! Can I have some more Cola over here? I would be suuuuper thankful!

"And get me some more booze, Curly-cook…"

"Get your own shitty booze, shitty-marimo. And there is more cola in the fridge, Franky. I have to attend these lovely ladies first!"

"It´s okay Sanji, me and Robin are fine, go help the others."

"If that´s your wish! H-hey Luffy! Stop stealing food you shitty-rubber! There's plenty more on the way!"

Finally being able to talk in peace, the two ladies resumed their previous discussion. But unbeknownst to the rest of the crew and Nami, Robin was having some newfound problems with talking to her fellow crewmate.

"Hey, Robin. Are you feeling alright, you look a little warm?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. I think the heat got to me. But it´s nothing serious, I assure you."

"See, I told you that being fully dressed at a day like this was a bad idea. Your face is all red and you´re sweating a bit. Maybe you should take a shower or something."

Nami had no idea that the redness on Robin's face was actually blushes slowly increasing as her "main concern" was. And she was actually contemplating on her suggestion on taking a shower; it could help her problem after all. But she decided to wait and see if it would go away on its own.

"Yes, I´ll be more careful next time, I promise."

Nami chuckled slightly after receiving Robin patented "smile" and knew that she had no real reason to worry. She did find her behavior a bit odd, but she couldn´t place her thumb on what exactly. In the end; she quickly discarded the thoughts as she just assumed herself to be a bit paranoid, today's heat wasn´t only affecting Robin it seemed.

On Robin's side however, things were slowly ramping up to a more serious degree. The side effect was taking its toll a lot more than she had anticipated. She no longer knew if she could keep her mask on. She breathed faster and her eyes were glancing off to places where they usually never visited. She tried to calm herself and eat like she´d normally do, but her hands were shaking, if only slightly. At that point, she decided that this wasn´t going to stop on its own. So she took her book, and very cleverly held it in a perfect position so that no angle could reveal her problem.

"Excuse me, I´m going to take a shower. Today's heat has been a little too much for me."

"Oh, okay. I´ll make sure to save some food for you later then."

"That would be so sweet of you, cook-san."

"Mellorine~~!"

Nami watched Robin as she left the dining room. Something was not right here, she knew it. But she decided that she would just ask Robin later.

After dinner, the crew went about their usual activity. Well, they tried. Luffy was causing some mayhem again. But that was beside the point. Nami had to figure out what was wrong with Robin. She had emerged from the showers just fine and nothing seemed wrong with her. But Nami was hell-bent on getting some answers! And the best way she knew how to get said answers; Stealth!

Although she seemed at place, relaxing on her chair near her Tangerines. She was completely occupied at glancing at the Archeologist from time to time. And by that I mean, every 2 seconds. Nothing really happened, but she did notice Robin wearing similar clothes as before; a relatively skimpy top and a pair of tight jeans. She didn´t think much of it but there was something "odd" about Robin's choice of clothes. She just didn´t know what, and why.

"Do you see anything you like?"

Nami jumped and yelped as the voice had appeared behind her and startled her. She quickly turned around and found nothing. She knew Robin had grown a mouth somewhere, but she couldn´t see where. When she turned around however, she found Robin missing from her previous spot. Nami sighed slightly… Although her first attempt at espionage had failed. She was still as determined as ever. Her next go was at bedtime.

As nightfall rolled over the ship, the crew, one by one, started heading towards their beds. Nami had cleverly asked Sanji for alcoholic drinks throughout the remainder of the day, in hopes of getting this nocturnal being into an early bed. And she had been successful. Robin had shown clear signs of sleepiness and knew she could resist the temptation of a soft bed. Knowing this, she casually asked Robin to join her for a night of well-earned rest. Relaxing under the sun for a whole day, do take its toll on you.

"Robin, I´m going to bed, you coming?"

"Hmm, in a moment, I need to finish the last few pages on this book."

"Okay, don´t stay up too long now!"

Robin smiled at Nami, who smiled back before heading to their room. This was going just according to plan. Nami went to bed as fast as she could and relaxed. After a couple of minutes, about twenty of them, she could hear footsteps closing in on the door. She quickly realized that it was Robin, so she slipped completely under the sheets of her bed and feigned her sleep. Robin walked in, not noticing Nami's "clever" disguise of fake sleeping. She started to undress at her bed, facing away from Nami. This allowed her to get a few unnoticed glanced off on her friend. Nami scanned every corner of Robin body, blushing slightly as she realized that the woman was clearly gifted with an amazingly seductive physique. She almost felt a bit jealous as her eyes continued their voyage.

"It's rude to stare, you know."

Nami froze at the very second that the words had escaped Robin mouth. Dang it… Robin turned her head and chuckled at Nami's red face. How embarrassing being caught peeking at your friend!

"You know there´s nothing wrong with liking other women. But I do recommend talking to me first. I think we both would agree that peeping is a nasty habit."

"Ah… So you noticed huh?"

"It was quite obvious."

"Haha… Well you don´t need to worry, it's not something I'm going to continue with."

"Oh. So you don´t like what you see?"

"No! I didn´t mean it like that! You are very hot bu… Wait! That's not what I meant! I meant the peeking. Stopping that is."

Robin couldn´t help but to chuckle at the navigator, she was quite fond at teasing the poor girl, whenever she could.

"May I ask why you were peeping to start with?"

"… Well… You have been acting kind of weird the entire day. And the choice of clothes on such a warn day. And then there's dinner. Is there´s something wrong, Robin?"

Robin knew she couldn´t fool Nami any longer. Hiding it would only cause the little cat to snoop around more and more. It was better if she just told her about it.

"You're right, navigator-san. There´s has been a complication for me, for the last 2 days. But there' no need to worry, it isn´t something bad, I assure you."

"So… What is it?"

"I think it's better if I showed you."

With that, Robin turned around completely. And there she stood, wearing nothing but a bra and a pair of panties. Nami quickly came to grasp on what Robin had been talking about. Her eyes widened at the sight and her jaw dropped, slightly. Her face was clad with a bright blush as she tried to connect her thoughts on what her eyes were seeing. But there was no doubt. Here she was, staring like a moron with her mouth wide open.

"W-why… And HOW the hell can you have an erection!"

To be continued!

Right! I´ve not yet come to terms with the functionality of this site yet, I do apologize for that. Seeing as I can´t really make the text very… appealing to the eyes. But I won´t stop trying just yet!

Oh, and thanks again to everyone that review this story. It gives me great inspiration and passions to continue this. And hopefully I'll have the 3rd chapter out sooner than this one! In comparison to the previous that is… And remember; I am very welcome to critique regarding my story. I want to become a lot better than this. So any tips or whatnot helps more than you think. And if you have any ideas or suggestions about the forthcoming chapters, feel free to vent them as well.

I´m still uncertain about what rating I want this story to progress into. But I'm still going for a T rating at most… Not sure… Again ^^.


End file.
